REVENGE OF LOVE
by HanaHiganbana
Summary: semua cerita memeng memiliki akhir, begitu pula dengan kisahku. pertemuan, perpisahan, dan dendam. ini hanyalah satu dari jutaan kisah yang ada di dunia ini, namun kisahku bukanlah kisah dongeng yang akan membawamu ke alam mimpi.Bukan juga drama picisan yang sering kau lihat di televisi. Namun ini hanyalah kisah seorang gadis "lemah" diantara kejamnya takdir.


Semua cerita memang memiliki akhir begitu pula dengan kisahku. pertemuan, perpisahan, dendam. Ini hanyalah satu dari jutaan kisah yang ada di dunia ini namun Kisah ku bukan kisah dongeng yang dibacakan menjelang tidur. Atau bunga tidur yang menemani tidur. bukan juga drama picisan yang akan tampil di layar televisi dan di buku-buku romance picisan. Namun ini hanyalah kisah seorang gadis kecil diantara kejamnya takdir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVENGE OF LOVE

Disclamer : Mashasi Kishimoto-san, kita hanya pinjam tokoh-tokohnya

Story by HanaHiganbana

Warning: Au, Oc, Ooc, Typo(S)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang anak laki laki berambut raven menggenggam tangan mungil gadis berambut pink diatas sebuah bukit bunga dandelion dengan wajah kemerahan. Rambut ravennya sesekali bergoyang karena tertiup angin yang berhembus di bukit itu.

"berjanjilah padaku Sakura untuk tetap mengingatku karena mungkin ini akan menjadi akhir dari petualangan kita di musim panas dan..." anak laki laki tersebut menggantung kata- katanya.

"aku berjanji Sasuke-kun aku akan tetap mengingatmu,selama jantung ini masih berdetak aku tak akan melupakanmu, dan?" Sakura berbicara dengan mengeratkan tangannya pada gengaman sasuke

"Suatu saat kita pasti akan tumbuh dewasa, dan bertemu kembali lalu..."

laki laki berambut raven itu tak melanjutkan kata katanya.

"Lalu apa?"

'tak biasanya sasuke berkata seserius ini dan membawanya ke sebuah bukit dimana mereka bisa melihat indahnya matahari tenggelam'. Batin Sakura

"Lalu ayo kita bertemu lagi dibukit ini dan..."

"Hn?"

"Me- me- menikahlah denganku!,"

anak laki laki berambut raven itu mencoba untuk bertampang dingin, namun hal itu malah membuat wajahnya semakin memerah.

Sakura tersentak karena pernyataan Sasuke itu, darahnya seakan berhenti mengalir ,sesak... ya itulah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Antara bahagia dan bingung.

Sakura memejamkan matanya berusaha untuk menenangkan diri, setelah agak lama ia membuka matanya, ia menarik nafas ia pun berkata

"Aku tak bisa menjawabnya sekarang, mungkin ketika sudah dewasa aku akan menjawabnya oleh karena itu tunggulah aku.."Sakura berkata dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sasuke tersenyum lembut, Sinar mentari senja menerpa wajahnya serta angin yang bertiup memainkan rambut miliknya menambah pesona ketampanan dari bungsu Uchiha itu.

Mata mereka sekarang saling pandang, onyx bertemu dengan emerald. Tak ada rasa ingin melepas pandangan di antara mereka berdua. Setelah lama saling pandang mereka akhirnya tertawa kecil dengan tangan yang masih mengenggam satu sama lain.

"Sakura suki dayo"

"watashi mo Sasuke kun"

.

.

.

.

 ** _Sakura Pov_**

Ringgg... ringgg...ringg ringg ...

ketika membuka mata perlahan, yang kulihat hanyalah langit langit kamar dengan lampu gantung yang berwarna keemasan.

" Hah... mimpi itu lagi", gumamku dengan kesal.

"Mengapa dia selalu muncul ketika aku berusaha melupakannya", gerutuku sembari mematikan alarm yang tadi berbunyi.

"dasar alarm sialan! padahalkan kalau dilanjutkan juga masih seru!"

.

.

.

Hei! aku Haruno Sakura. Aku seorang siswi Konoha Internasional High School yang merupakan cabang dari Haruno Grup yang ayahku pimpin di bidang pendidikan.

Aku adalah seorang siswi yang terkenal di sekolahku. Bukan karena prestasi ku yang menonjol ataupun karena aku seorang siswi yang taat. Melainkan aku adalah seorang siswi yang sering keluar masuk ruang konseling dan sering mendapat tambahan hari libur yang sering disebut sebagai skors . Aku tak pernah keberatan akan hal itu toh tak ada alasan sekolah untuk mengeluarkanku.

Selain aku adalah anak dari pemilik sekolah, aku pun penyumbang terbesar prestasi -prestasi yang dicapai oleh sekolahku, baik itu akademik, maupun non-akademik baik tingkat nasional ,maupun internasional. Ya dan bisa dibilang aku ini adalah anak yang cerdas.

.

.

.

Pagi ini aku berjalan menuju sekolah, aku heran mengapa hari ini terasa terik padahal masih pagi ,lalu aku mencoba melirik alrojiku dan

"JAM DELAPAN KURANG SEPULUHHHHHH?!"

Aku berteriak dan berlari secepat mungkin menuju sekolah, aku berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalan yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah si penunggu gerbang berambut putih.

"BRUKK..."

Aku menabrak seorang ... dan hanya satu kata yang bisa keluar dari mulutku,

"Sasuke..." ucapku lirih

aku terkejut, namun aku sangat senang hatiku bergejolak dan menjerit jerit sampai melupakan bahwa aku sudah telat ke sekolah. Aku seperti diterbangkan ke surga

"wahhhhh..." aku terbang bagai manusia yang diambil nyawanya,

"Hei..."

Suara baritone itu membuatku sadar, dan kembali ke dunia

"pink ya..."

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?" aku masih tak faham apa yang dia ucapkan.

Dia hanya terkekeh kecil "lihatlah posisi mu"

Aku melihat posisiku aku sedang duduk dan rokku...

"hwaaaa... dasar buntut ayam mesum" aku yakin wajahku sekarang sudah semerah tomat, bagaimana tidak, aku terjatuh dengan posisi menekuk lutut dan aku hanya menggenakan rok pendek.

Orang itu hanya tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan jalannya

Kulirik alroji milikku, dan sekarang jam delapan kurang dua menit.

Aku pun bangkit dari posisiku dan berlari menuju sekolah kali ini aku juga melihat jalan, namun hal itu walau memalukan namun aku senang.

entah apa yang kurasakan.

.

.

.

Sesuai dugaanku si guru rambut putih itu dengan setia menunggu para murid "kesayangan" dengan membawa "tongkat ajaib" miliknya. Sebenarnya hari ini bukan lah pertama kali aku terlambat ke sekolah, namun karena itulah hal yang membuatku jera. Bagaimana tidak, si guru rambut putih dengan masker yang menutupi sebelah matanya, menghukumku yang terlambat sekolah dengan lari 10 putaran mengelilingi sekolah yang luasnya 2 kali lipat Tokyo Dome. Namun dibalik itu semua menurutku dia adalah guru yang keren, pembawaannya yang dingin sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang baruan aku temui, lagi lagi aku mengingat hal itu.

Dan alunan merdu hitungan mundur yang keluar dari mulutnya menyambutku yang masih berada 10 meter dari gerbang sekolah seakan hitungan mundur kematian.

Sepuluh...

Sembilan...

delapan...

tujuh... aku masih terus berlari

enam... aku bertambah panik...

lima... aku mempecepat lariku

empat... kurang sedikit lagi

tiga...kenapa guru itu tida memberi tambahan setengah gumamku kesal

dua... bukan saatnya tak terima sakura

s...a...t...u ... kata ini terasa begitu lambat dan dramatis

yessss, akhirnya aku tak terhukum aku melonjak lonjak kegirangan seperti orang yang baru menang lotre yang sangat besar.

Aku berjalan menuju kelas, banyak sekali pasang mata yang menatapku. Berbagai macam tatapan yang di tujukan padaku, kesal, kagum, iri, benci, dengki dan banyaklah. Sementara aku sendiri sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan tatapan seperti itu, memang aku adalah anak yang nakal tapi terkenal cantik.

kelasku adalah kelas 3-A yang berada di samping tangga yang menuju ke kebun sekolah. ketika memasuki kelas yang ramai akan berbagai kegiatan mulai dari siswi belajar, shareing pelajaran dan yang paling membuat gaduh adalah kumpulan anak anak yang duduk di bangku tengah dengan keadaan melingkar dan karin sebagai pusatnya. Tanpa bertanya pun aku sudah tahu apa yang mereka lakukan, namun aku tak mengambil pusing dan melewati kumpulan anak tersebut itu dan duduk di tempat dudukkuyang berada di samping jendela.

Walaupun bel masuk telah berbunyi sejak lima menit yang lalu, namun sang guru "rambut putih" yang satu ini sangat senang memberi waktu untuk muridnya bersantai sebelum pelajaran dimulai. Yah bisa dibilang dia adalah guru yang sangat rajin dalam keterlambatan.

Tempat dudukku yang berada di samping jendela dan berada di pojok ruangan membuatku dapat leluasa menikmati keindahan pohon sakura yang bermekaran, kelopak sakura yang berterbangan oleh tiupan angin musim semi yang sesekali menerpa wajahku. Seakan membawaku ke alam dimana aku dapat merasakan kenikmatan musim semi secra utuh, sampai suara itu terdengar dan membawaku ke alam asliku.

Tiba – tiba Karin, sahabatku menyapa

"Ohayou"

aku menjawab "Ohayou".

"Ehh Sakura kamu tahu nggak? Ad-"

"Enggak"aku menjawab singkat dan nada kesal karena dunianku yang nyaman telah terusik

"Ehh dengerin dulu kalo ada orang ngomong jangan main potong aja" seru karin sewot. Sakura hanya memutar matanya bosan

"aku jadi lupa mau ngomong apa" gumam karin kesal

"Ohh iya !" seru karin tiba-tiba

"Ada guru baru yang gantiin si guru putih itu... katanya ya, dia itu gantengnya gak ketulungan dan aku denger denger dia itu mirip sama Sasuke mu lho tapi.."

"Apa" Tanyaku mulai tertarik dengan isi pembicaraan ini

"Dari gosip yang aku dengar dia sudah mencium semua mahasiswi yang ada universitasnya"

"tak mungkin itu Sasuke ia takkan berbuat seperti itu"

Tak lama berselang pintu kelas ku tergeser

Sreghh...

Mataku membulat sempurna ketika si guru putih dan menggenakan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang merupakan wali kelasku datang membawa orang yang mampu membuat seluruh kelas terpana termasuk aku itu memasuki kelas, rambut ravennya yang berwarna biru dongker membuatku tak percaya.

Seluruh kelas terdiam tidak, lebih tepatnya terpana dengan kedatangan seorang yang berpakaian keren kedalam kelas. Wajahnya yang tampan membuat semua siswi di kelasku menatapnya kagum seakan dia menemukan sang pangeran setelah lama hiduo sebatang kara. guru baru itu tersenyum simpul namun hal itu membuat semua siswi dikelas menjerit histeris.

Respon atau lebih tepatnya refleks aku memanggil namanya

"SASUKE?!" Teriakku dengan kencang

Suasana kelas menjadi hening

Seisi kelas memandangiku, aku tak peduli. Aku menunggu reaksi Sasuke

"apakah kau masih mengingatku?" Tanyaku lagi.

Dia hanya diam dan tersenyum samar. Aku kecewa, mengapa reksinya hanya seperti itu? Apakah hanya aku yang masih berharap akan janji itu? Apakah Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebagai candaan? Dan mengapa aku masih mengharapkan janji anak usia empat belas tahun yang mungkin telah dilupakannya.

Padahal aku hanya ingin menyentuhmu, Dengan tanganmu itu aku ingin kau memeluk diriku, hanya pada sangat merindukanmu Sasuke-kun. Seakan air mataku akan menetes namun, aku menahannya dengan menggigit bagian bawah bibirku.

'Aku kecewa padamu Sasuke kun'.

.

.

.

Suasana kelas yang tadi hening karena Sakura yang tiba tiba berteriak sekarang menjadi sangat riuh karena anak satu kelasnya membicarakan tentang Sakura ada yang menggunjing,ada yang bertanya pada Sakura apakah sakura mengenalnya? Dan

Tenanglah! Kata Sasuke dengan sedikit bentakan.

Sekarang semua anak diam dan tak berkutik.

" Oke kita mulai, saya Sasuke Uchiha dan saya yang akan menggantikn wali kelas kalian yang telah pensiun, jadi mohon bimbinganya ya.."

Ucap Sasuke sambil menunjukkan senyum menawannya. Hal itu membuat para gadis dikelas menjerit. Lain dengan Sakura ia mulai merasakan benci pada guru tersebut.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat pun telah berbunyi

"Tugas yang saya berikan tadi harap diselesaikan setelah itu kumpulkan di meja mengerti?"

"Dan.. kamu yang duduk di pojok samping jendela nanti kumpulkan tugas di meja saya, mengerti?"

"aku?"

"Iya kamu, kamu..."

"mengapa harus aku?"

Sasuke tak menjawab dia hanya tersenyumdan mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu meninggalkan kelas.

Sakura tak mengerti maksud dari senyuman dan kedipan mata itu namun, hal itu mengingatkanya pada seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan. Tapi ia juga tahu bahwa senseinya ini bukanlah orang yang ia cari selama ini, namun Sakura masih saja penasaran mengapa senseinya sangat mirip dengan Sasuke-nya.

Waktu mengerjakan tugas pun telah usai. Sesuai dengan perintah dari sensei barunya itu semua murid mengumpulkan tugas mereka pada Sakura.

Sreghh...

Sakura membuka pintu ruang guru. Ia menuju meja yang berada di pojok ruangan yang kala itu sepi karena seluruh pelajaran telah usai. Ia menyerahkan hasil pekerjaan murid kelas 3-A.

"sensei... ini tugas yang tadi suruh dikumpulkan" ujar sakura dengan malas.

"makasih ya Sakura-chan... sudah mau mengantarkan kesini" lagi lagi senseinya melontarkan senyum manisnya yang dapat membuat semua anak perempuan bisa menjerit histeris karena senyumanya, tak terkecuali Sakura yang berada di depannya pun dibuat sweetdrop dengan senyumanya itu.

"ka-kalau begitu saya permisi, sen-sei dan maaf atas insiden tadi ,anou...saya kira sensei adalah teman masa kecil saya karena wajah dan nama sensei sama denganya" Sakura tertawa hambar dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"iya tak apa tapi kamu tak sepenuhnya salah"

"maksud sensei?!" sakura benar-benar tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan senseinya tadi.

"kalau begitu saya permisi dulu sensei"

Sakura berbalik namun ia merasakan sesuatu yang menahan tangannya. Ia merasakan hembusan nafas yang berada di kupingnya.

"Suatu saat kita pasti akan tumbuh dewasa, dan bertemu kembali lalu..."

bisik sasuke di kuping sakura.

Sakura yang jelas mengingat kalimat itu dan kaget karena bisikan di kupingnya ia reflek menoleh ke belakang dan

"Sensei?!" kepalanya sekarang benar benar bingung, disatu sisi ia telah menganggap bahwa sensei bukanlah Sasuke-nya. Namun semakin ia tak peduli bahwa senseinya adalah sasuke namun, banyak sekali bukti yang menyatakan bahwa sensei adalah Sasuke-nya.

"Sensei...apakah sensei anak laki laki itu?" tanya sakura lirih. Dia menatap senseinya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Sasuke tak menjawab, ia hanya senyum samar yang bahkan tak terlihat oleh sakura.

Aku keluar dengan perasaan tak menentu, senang, bingung, gugup menjadi satu. Entah apa yang kurasakan aku hanya ingin cepat pulang dan segera berbaring di kasurku yang kurindukan.

Aku berniat kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil tasku namun ketika berada di koridor kelas aku menjumpai Ino. Dia menyapa ku dengan senyum yang meneduhkan tetapi, aku tak membalas sapaannya karena aku hanya ingin menghargai perasaan Karin yang terlihat tak menyukai Ino.

.

.

.

Sang mentari telah meninggalkan peraduannya tergantikan akan sang rembulan. Meninggalkan semburat kemerahan yang mulai tergantikan oleh pekatnya malam yang bertaburkan bintang dan kehangatan bulan yang menemani perjalananku menyusuri jalan yang dihiasi oleh pohon sakura dan lampu taman yang mengiringi sepanjang perjalanku menuju mansion.

Langkahku terhenti disebuah persimpangan sambil menunggu lampu jalan kembali berwarna hijau bagi pejalan kaki, aku kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang membuatku terkekeh kecil, sosok yang selama ini ku harapkan. Akan adanya dia yang sekarang telah menjadi guruku, yah walaupun dia tak mengingatku, tapi aku sudah sangat bersyukur bisa bertemu dengannya lagi. Yah walaupun pertemuanku dengannya sangatlah memalukan.

Pfttt... aku menahan tawa saat mengingat kembali kejadian tadi pagi.

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki halaman Mansion dengan riang entah karena betemu Sasuke atau karena ayahnya hari ini akan pulang lebih awal, maklumlah ayah Sakura seorang buisnesman yang sangat sibuk. Jadi Sakura pun jarang bertemu dengan ayahnya.

Halaman Mansion Sakura sangat besar dan luas. Berjajarkan pohon pohon yang besar dan rindang dan asri. Dengan dinding yang bernuansa cream menambahkan kesan megah pada Mansion ini. Serta gaya bangunan seperti Mansion Eropa klasik membuat Mansion ini terlihat megah dan mewah. Sangat sesuai dengan karakter sang pemilik.

Sakura melihat ada mobil yang terparkir di depan mansionya

" Ferari F12 TRS? Selera yang bagus.."

Sakura berjalan menuju pintu utama di rumahnya akan tetapi ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mengiringinya

Tep...tep...tep

Langkah kaki tersebut semakin lama semakin mendekat dan semakin keras

Spontan Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menyaiapkan kuda kuda untuk menyerang, ia melihat orang yang mendekatinya, darahnya kembali mendesir, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan,

"Sasuke... !?"

Jelas sekali sosok yang berdiri sangat dengannya adalah Sasuke atau mungkin senseinya, sekarang berada di hadapannya

"Sen-sei?!...,apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Kalau aku beri tahu sekarang gak seru kan?"Sasuke berkata dengan megedipkan sebelah matanya serta seringainya yang terlihat sangat menyebalkan namun juga keren.

"Tapi se-"Sasuke menghentikan perkataan Sakura dengan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke depan bibir Sakura.

"Nanti kau akan tau sendiri, diamlah" kata Sasuke dengan lembut

"Tapi Kan-" perkataaan Sakura terhenti kembali

"Sudah ku bilang diamlah atau kau ingin..."

"Atau kau ingin aku menciummu untuk menghentikan ocehanmu ?" lanjut Sasuke sambil mendekatkan wajah nya ke Sakura.

"Apa yang sensei lakukan?!" pekik Sakura dengan mendorong dada bidang Sasuke

"pfftttt... aku hanya ingin menggodamu kau sungguh berpikir aku akan menciummu? Lihatlah wajahmu yang sudah semerah tomat, kau membuatku semakin ingin memakanmu"Sasuke terkekeh kecil sambil memundurkan tubuhnya membuat jarak dengan Sakura.

"Sakura-chan cepatlah masuk dan kau...,

Sasuke berhentilah menggoda Sakura,cepatlah masuk" ayah Sakura berbicara dengan nada bicara yang tinggi dan menatap tajam kearah Sasuke

" Otousan, matte o apakah seperti itu cara menemui anak mu yang sudah kau tinggal berbulan bulan?" seru Sakura kesal dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh kecil melihat tingkah ayah dan anak tersebut, namun kekehannya terhenti ketika kilasan masa lalunya yang kelam bersama ayahnya berkeping keping tak tersisa, dan... ia tak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi rasa dendam dan perih...

'mari kita lihat seberapa lama topeng mu itu akan menutupi kebusukanmu, kau takkan bisa lolos dari ku' Sasuke berkata dalam hati dengan menatap kedua bapak beranak yang masih bertengkar kecil.

Ruang makan yang didominasi oleh warna putih dan cream serta beberapa hiasan dinding yang menggantung menambah kesan mewah klasik pada ruangan itu,Makan malam mereka hanya diisi dengan keheningan dan suara peralatan makan yang bertabrakan dengan piring. Tak jarang Sakura dan Sasuke saling pandang namun dengan cepat merekan mengalihkan pandangan mereka, namun mereka bertatapan lagi da tersenyum, Hal itu membuat wajah Sakura sedikit memerah.

" sakura" suara ayah sakura yang terkesan berat dan tegas memecah keheningan diruangan tersebut.

" he'em ada apa yah?" sakura berbicara dengan cake yang masih berada di mulutnya

" kau tau kan kenapa Sasuke berada di sini?"

"nggak emang ada apa yah?" kali ini sakura menatap sang ayah, namun dengan cake yang masih berada di mulutnya

"Sakura... ayah berharap kau bisa mengerti mungkin ini terkesan mendadak tapi Sasuke hari ini akan melamarmu"

Uhuk...

Sakura yang mulutnya penuh kue tiba tiba tersedak mendengar perkataan ayahnya,apa dia tak salah dengar dan apa ? ia dilamar oleh Sasuke?. Sakura dengan cepat menyambar gelas berisi air di depannya

Sasuke yanng dari tadi sibuk dengan makanannya sekarang mendorong kursinya kebelakang dan menuju kursi Sakura. Ia mengenggam tangan sakura yang tadinya berada di meja sekarang beralih ke depan kedua bibir Sasuke.

Cup

Tangan Sakura mendarat mulus di bibir Sasuke.

" aku serius Sakura, apa kau lupa? Janji yang kita buat ketika kecil?"

Byuuhhh

Air yang masih ada di mulut Sakura menyembur ke wajah Sasuke

"apaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

.

.

.

 _ **TBC**_

A/N:

hallo minna kenalkan kami HanaHiganbana , kami ini masih newbie dalam dunia fanfiic jadi mohon coment dan RnR

ya maaf kalo masih banyak typo dan cerita di chapter ini masih flat hehehehe semoga kalian suka *dipukulreaders

dan ini masih pendek ya sorry namanya juga prolog...

NO FANFIC NO LIFE


End file.
